


Love is in the air in good ol' Times Square

by lilapollomoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Trans Alex, better late than never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilapollomoved/pseuds/lilapollomoved
Summary: So of course he couldn’t say no when his boyfriend slid his favorite coffee across the kitchen counter at around 8 AM with the most hideous smirk plastered on his face and asked him if they could go see the ball drop in Times Square.





	1. Chapter 1

_7:40 PM, December 31, 2016, New York City._

If Alexander had to spend one more minute in the excited mass of people somehow sucking all the heat generated by thousands of bodies pressed together, he was going to throw a fit. Not only was it too cold, too loud, and too messy, he was also missing out on getting next year’s work done - what with Washington getting reelected and all. There was so much work to do and so little time. Every second was precious and not one could be wasted.

So of course he couldn’t say no when his boyfriend slid his favorite coffee across the kitchen counter at around 8 AM with the most hideous smirk plastered on his face and asked him if they could go see the ball drop in Times Square. He didn’t miss the way Thomas’s eyes lit up and his smile morphed into something more joyful. 

Which is how he ended up here, clinging to Thomas’s arm for dear life as the entire population of Manhattan and then some squirmed around them. He was freezing, his head was starting to hurt, and he hadn’t used the bathroom since they’d gotten there four hours prior. He’d been ready to leave since five but Thomas reminded Alexander time and time again that he agreed so there was no getting out of it. 

They made small talk with some of the surrounding people; some of them were from other countries, a fact that Alexander had learned to not question the third time Thomas kicked him in the shin. Eventually, he gave up on interacting with others and settled for leaning into his boyfriend’s chest. Never had he been more thankful for Thomas being a full head taller than him-- he was also a human space heater. Every time Alexander complained about being cold, Thomas had huffed and pulled another jacket out of God-knows-where and tossed it on top of Alexander’s head. After a while the smaller of the two gave up in favor of stealing the heat from Thomas instead.

“Oh no,” Thomas heard from underneath him, “Thomas, hide me.”

Before Thomas had a chance to react, there was a big, puffy microphone shoved in his face.

“Well, if it isn’t our own Secretaries of State and Treasury!” The lady, someone both of them recognized from one of the larger news channels but couldn’t quite put a name to (they all looked the same anyway), smiled with the ferocity of a true New Englander in 23° weather, “Enjoying some time off before the inauguration?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Thomas responded before Alexander could get a breath in, “we’re off until the second so it’s nice to have some time to relax.”

“That’s great, Mr. Jefferson! How do you feel, Mr. Hamilton? Must be nice to get away from work for a bit!” she pointed the mic at the five layers of grouchy Caribbean who had a few choice words for her but was smart enough to hold his tongue.

“‘S great,” he mumbled through two scarves, “we never really get to take in the sights of Manhattan.” he said plainly, hoping that’d sate her need for input.

He was wrong.

“Fan-tastic,” the lady replied mechanically, “Hey, so, are we gonna see any kissing from the two of you?” Her smile bore into the two of them as they flushed in tandem, thankful for the biting cold as a cover-up.

Thomas was the first to recover, coughing quickly to get the attention on himself. “Ha ha, maybe.” he responded with a smile that was reserved for television and politics.

“Great! Well, we’ll have to wait and see then,” she turned back to the camera, “Up next we’ve got-”

Alexander and Thomas stopped paying attention to her as she talked to the country beyond the camera, Alexander choosing to lean more of his weight back into his boyfriend. Thomas adjusted his arms around the smaller man’s chest to accommodate him better. Thomas had won the argument earlier on whether or not Alexander was going to bind, the smaller using “I just _know_ we’re gonna be on TV,” as his argument. All it took was Thomas mentioning a previous incident where binding had almost cost him a trip to the hospital to shut him down.

As the night went on, Alexander began to fade. He’d had, what, five cups of coffee? since noon and the caffeine was starting to lose its effect. He trusted Thomas to hold him up if he fell asleep, sure, but he didn’t want to worry anyone or embarrass either of them because he couldn’t stay up past midnight like an adult. The only thing that really got him to lose track of time was writing.

Oh, he had a phone. Right.

Thomas was startled by a sudden bout movement underneath him. What was more surprising was the sudden request for his phone.

“Why can’t you use your own?”

“It died.”

“God dammit, Alexander.” Thomas groaned but reached for his phone anyway, depositing it in Alexander’s waiting hands. The smaller man leaned up and pressed a cold kiss to Thomas’s colder cheek and unlocked his boyfriend’s phone, getting to work in the notes app. The Virginian was content to watch Alexander tap away at the keyboard, writing the draft of some kind of business email. He’d just email it from Thomas’s phone when he was done- the two of them had reached a level of trust where both of their phones had both of everything on them from their public and private Twitter accounts to their work and personal emails. 

But they hadn’t kissed.

Even though they’d been dating for a little over three years, they hadn’t kissed. Sure, there’d been kisses on just about everywhere on the face and neck, but they hadn’t quite crossed the threshold into _kissing_ yet. This surprised no one, even though they’d been living together for the better part of two years. Everybody that Alexander was close to knew his past and everybody respected him enough to know his boundaries.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to kiss Thomas, though. For the last year he’d been trying to find the perfect time: their birthdays, Easter, even on the day Washington won the election for his second term. None of them were _perfect_ , though. And Thomas, being the southern gentleman he was, always allowed Alexander to make the first move whether it was holding hands, cuddling, or a kiss on the cheek good night. He’d let Alexander ask him to be his boyfriend, he’d let Alexander ask him if they could get a place together, and he’d let Alexander kiss him first.

That’s what he figured, anyway.

✷ 　 ˚ 　　　　　　　⋆ . .　 　 　 　·　　.* ✫ 　　 * *　 　 *　　　　 *

_11:49 PM, December 31, 2016_

The couple had turned themselves to face the ball some time around 11:30, Alexander giving in to sleep a few hours prior and content to nap at Thomas’s expense. At the 11:20 mark, Thomas had roused his boyfriend from his perch on his back and set him down, letting himself smile at how cute he looked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and pressing his face back into Thomas’s chest. 

A sense of personal space didn’t seem to be something these newscasters had, Thomas gathered, because a couple were leading a cameraman down the line of excited tourists practically breaking down the barricade to get their faces on TV for a second. In no time at all, there were TV smiles directed at him and an eager microphone-wielding man from ABC chattering away about something to do with the election. His partner agreed and gestured to Thomas and his lump of a boyfriend.

“Now, aren’t you two adorable,” she said, sounding just the right amount of professional mixed with ‘I’m an ally, include me’, “Tell me, how’s it feel to be back in office? And how’s it feel to be the first openly gay couple in office?”

Thomas bit back a sigh of annoyance and flashed his politics smile, grip subconsciously strengthening protectively around Alexander. “Well, you know, Alexander and I are very happy to be back in office,” he moved to the side, dodging the wild hand of someone next to him trying to get on camera, “and really, it’s not that exciting,” he laughed. “There are other couples in President Washington’s cabinet, like Maria and Elizabeth Schuyler who just got married this summer.”

“And who could forget them!” the lady turned to her fellow newscaster and took off down the line, interviewing more people. Thomas was relieved to have them out of his hair.

A few minutes passed in which Thomas was happy to gently sway the man in his arms back and forth, once leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. A sudden eruption of sound startled him from his comfortable position and he realized the crowd had begun counting the final 60 seconds. The cheers were coming from all sides of the couple, drowning out even their thoughts. Alexander made a face that was half grimace, half pout and Thomas smiled.

10,

9,

8,

7,

Thomas took a small step back from Alexander,

6,

Alexander looked up at the giant screen counting down,

5,

4,

3,

Thomas pulled the scarves away from Alexander’s face,

2,

Thomas leaned down, arms firm around Alexander’s waist,

1,

and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the not-so-thrilling and really short conclusion bc the chapter break was awkward but i had more i wanted to write

Both Alexander and Thomas could swear that time stopped the moment their lips connected. Neither of them paid any mind to the deafening roar of the crowd around them nor the incessant buzzing in Thomas’s pocket that signaled timely New Year’s greetings. No, they were too focused on each other, the press of lips and arms tightly wound around each other to really care about anything else.

Alexander grinned after who-knows-how-long, making it much more difficult for Thomas to kiss him. It wasn’t until they separated that Alexander saw the smug look on Thomas’s face and only saw it fitting to kiss it away. By the time they were out of breath and and hazy-minded, two minutes had already passed. Thomas pulled out his phone to check the time and laughed before a beaming Alexander grabbed it from his hand and leaned up to press another lingering kiss to Thomas’s mouth.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment, both with massive grins and flushed cheeks. Thomas had noticed a camera aimed their way but chose to ignore it and any words directed at him from nosy reporters. 

“Hey,” Alexander whispered loudly over the roar around them, only audible in their little bubble, “I love you, y’know.”

Thomas held his boyfriend a bit closer and smiled impossibly wider. “Yeah, I know. I love you too.”

✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫ ✫

Eventually, the two found themselves back at their apartment sharing a bottle of expensive imported champagne (only the best for Thomas). Impressively, they managed to polish off the entire bottle between the two of them. They laid on the couch in a pile of blankets just on the edge of tipsy, arms securely around each other as the Twilight Zone marathon hummed in the background.

“Ugh, not Midnight Sun,” Alexander groaned, pulling the blankets over his head. Thomas just chuckled and joined Alexander under the pile. “I’m sure I could recite that whole episode from memory if I wanted to.”

“I know, Alexander,” Thomas said in the quiet space of their blanket cove, “I hate it too.”

“I mean, they play it, like, three times a day for a week! Can’t they show To Serve Man or _somethiii-_ hi, Thomas,” Alexander trailed off as he was suddenly pulled close to his boyfriend and kisses were being pressed into his neck starting with a sensitive spot under his jawline. 

“Hi, baby,” he whispered into the smaller man’s neck, smirking to himself at the catch of breath he heard when he bit down gently behind Alexander’s ear, “It’s time to sleep.”

The other man nodded, checking the glow of his watch in the darkness of their blanket pile. It was close to 2:30 AM. He was hit with how tired he really was all at once and nodded again, this time more sluggishly. Thomas popped his head out from the blankets to find the remote and shut the TV off before retreating back underneath them to cuddle his boyfriend to sleep, whispered “I love you”s between them.

Sure, Alexander didn’t originally want to trek out to Times Square on New Year's Eve in the freezing cold, but if someone were to ask him now, he’d say not going would've been the biggest regret of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand thats that  
> happy new year !! i hope 2017 is leagues better than 2016 was and ill try real hard to finish the fuckin christmas fic im neglecting lol  
> wasnt beta read so itll probably have some mistakes just lmk if u see smth wrong !!

**Author's Note:**

> this is split into 2 parts because it would've been an awkward transition to the next part   
> thank you for reading !! this plot was stuck in my head all yesterday evening and honestly i needed an excuse to write it. so here u go


End file.
